vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Universities
Universities are one of Vexillium's highest categories of scientific, research and education institutions. List of Vexillium Universities :* Saint Thomas University, Saint Thomas :* Merlinburgh University, Merlinburgh :* Universidad de Santa Anna, Sidonia Hiberian/Spaneesh-speaking :* Universite de Saint Nazaire, Saint Nazaire Phenixian-speaking :* Universitaet Rosenburg, Rosenburg Gardlian/Jerman-speaking :*Allacoa University :*Whitechurch University :*Sweet Tears University, Surina :*Royal University of Cimera, Comar :*St. Quilin's University :*University of Teocapec :*State Institute of International Relations, Rahbar :*Cruishaven University, Cruishaven :*Royal Celt University :*University of Midleburgh, Midleburgh :*East Zartania University, Cazniev :*Eastharbor University, Eastharbor :*Royal War College, Claw Anchorage :* Emir Dr.-Engr. I'Foundpat-Role University, Fenizabad :* Kyjovo University :* Kyjovo Medical University :*Bristol University, Bristol :*University of Asala :*University of Colchisia :*University of Gloria Libertatis, Gloria Libertatis :*University of Rezimano :*University of Valarium :*St Padraig University, Brynisaf (Papaist Episcopal Church) :*Medical College of Listonia, Laketon :*University of Liston, Liston :*Academy of the Arts, Liston :*Polytechnic University, Neu-Köln The following universities were located in the former Mercantile Republic of Maryport, though they have since fallen under the education systems of the countries that arose from Maryport's dissolution. Nearly all of Maryport's colleges and universities were controlled by the country's various Guilds. :*Amalgamated School of Transportation, Merryport and Port Hawke (The Guild of Undertakers and Assurants; Merryport Transporter's Guild; Guild of Anthropologists and Diplomats) :*Kollegium Kraftvoll, Rio Nolo (Heinrich Kraftvoll/Fabriques Kraftvoll) :*Maryport University, Maryport (city) (The Overseas Traders' Guild of Maryport) :*Stetsonian University, Ottovia (Stetsonian Amalgamated Company) :*Universite Outergouaise, Ottergoo (Outergouaise Guild of Pyrotechnics) :*al'Universija al'Ouahran, Oran :*Badenbroek Private University :*Bolgrad University :*Burgsvik Imperial University, Burgsvik :*Cluj Technical University, Cluj :*Evanald Advanced Education Centre :*Gvonj University :*Imperial College of Cluj, Cluj :*Imperial College of Guwimithstad, Guwimithstad :*Kpotha College :*Ojomo Technical University :*South Western University :*Southern University :*University of Burgsvik, Burgsvik :*University of Cluj, Cluj :*University of Guwimithstad, Guwimithstad :*University of Haastadt, Haastadt :*University of St. Michael :*University of Ystad, Ystad :*Uta'amenya University :*Warburton University :* Alfonso Le Pirrellio University, San Di Angelo :* Chichester University, Chichester :* Giuseppe di Aragonda University, Charlemont :* Imperial University of Francisco, Francisco :* International University for Science and Technology, Zardaqaman :* King's University, Francisco :* National University of Arts, Francisco :* Orthodox Cruisian University of Charlemont, Charlemont :* Ronaldo Van De Luxor University, Hampton :* Royal Charlemont Military Academy, Charlemont :* Royal Francisco University, Francisco :* Royal Naval Academy of Arlington, Arlington :* Royal University of Cala Amirah, Cala Amirah :* RSSAF Academy of Charlemont, Charlemont :* Saint Jordinian Provincial University, San Di Angelo :* Shuquilat University of Science and Medicine, Zardaqaman :* Trollington Metropolitan University, Trollington upon Sandrina :* United Zardaqaman University of Religous Studies, Zardaqaman :* University of Cala Amirah, Cala Amirah :* University of Charlemont, Charlemont :* University of Cypriatana, Cypriatana :* University of Francisco, Francisco :* University of Hampton, Hampton :* University of Helvannica, Helvannica :* University of Montanaville, Montanaville :* University of Samuelonia, Francisco :* University of San Di Angelo, San Di Angelo :* University of Trollington School of Medicine and Surgery, Trollington upon Sandrina :* Zardaqaman University, Zardaqaman :*University of Visbadina :*Tuton University, Sidbury Universities in Tak are called ƿAaf Hə ('Big Schools', sing. Af Hə) or sometimes ƿAaf Roop Hə ('Big Scientific Schools'). :* ŋGrrɣa mBuus Af Hə ('Grg State University' founded 286 BP), Grg :* nəMɵɵɣa Af Hə ('University of Mɵg' founded 249 BP), Mɵg :* nLlf Af Hə ('University of Lp' founded 116 AP), Lp :*Areopatre Military College, Geelong :*Belview College :*Charleston Hospital University, Charleston :*Cruis Akyona Savaj :*Geelong University, Geelong :*Hope (Dansvelt) University :*Luka Technical Institute, Luka :*Mulgrave Institute :*Navoomi Imperial University :*Ploche Academy :*Richmond Technical University :*Tusana Cruisian College :*Ujam Theological College :*University of Agraam :*University of Benmore :*University of Charleston, Charleston :*University of Dalesforth :*University of Hamilton :*University of Isaston :*University of Lasanne, Lasanne :*University of Luka, Luka :*University of Shecker, Shecker :*University of St. Johns-Luka, Luka :*University of Utan Krysaror, Utan Krysaror :*University of Vela Luka, Vela Luka :*Utan Savaj Industrial University :*Utani Cruisian University :*Utanian National University :*Waikato University :*University of Bjoergvin :*Vinnish Federal Institute of Technology Category:Science Category:Research institutes Category:Universities